Falling Tears
by RainbowPeak
Summary: This story is based on song Falling Tears ost 49 Days. Gongchan-Dasom. Gasuka gausah baca! - -


Falling Tears

Cast:

Gongchan B1A4

Dasom Sistar

This ff is based on song Shinjae – Falling Tears (눈물이 난다) OST 49 Days. Eh, buat yang gasuka Gongchan-Dasom gausah baca ya.. Saya iseng aja bikin ff ini:) Yang baca wajib review! Gamau tau!:P

_You're breathing, you're living, in my heart  
>My heart is crying, you're walking, in my heart<br>From the day you were beside me, you're always in my thoughts, _

_calling me._

-Flashback 3years ago-

"YA! Dasomie… Kita lulus! Yeheeee^o^ Kau mau masuk universitas dimana?" ucap Gongchan senang.

Dasom masih belum bisa menyadari kalau dia sudah lulus SMA. Dasom memandang kearah Gongchan lama.. _Aku kuliah disini bagaimana denganmu?_ Ucap Dasom dalam hati.

Dasom dan Gongchan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dasom sudah mulai menyukai Gongchan sejak mereka mulai masuk SMA, tapi entah kita tidak tau, apakah Gongchan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?entahlah..

"Somie-ah kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak terpikir untuk kuliah?" Gongchan mendekatkan mukanya pada Dasom.

"Aku tidak tau. Kau akan kuliah di California bukan?" Tanya Dasom.

"Ne.. Aku akan ikut appa dan umma pindah ke California. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu di Seoul tapi aku harus ikut mereka. Kau bisa mengantarku kan?". Mata Dasom membulat "Apakah harus besok?" Gongchan mengangguk lalu memeluk Dasom.

"Aku akan sering pulang untuk menemuimu.." ucap Gongchan tepat di telinga Dasom. Dasom merasakan sentuhan lembut yang hangat itu. Dia menangis lalu mengangguk pelan.

Bandara Incheon Seoul. "Chanie-ah apakah kau yakin semuanya sudah lengkap? Aku tau kau pelupa." Dasom men-cek barang2 Gongchan.

Gongchan cemberut "Mwo? Aku sekarang sudah tidak pelupa lagi. Lagi pula umma sudah membantuku membereskan semuanya kemarin malam." Gongchan melipat tangannya.

Dasom mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gongchan. "Ku mohon.. cium aku selama mungkin.. Aku ingin selalu bisa mengenangmu melalui ciuman ini." Gongchan kaget namun dia melakukan apa yang dikehendaki oleh Dasom. Gongchan mencium Dasom dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.. Gongchan melakukan semuanyaa sebisa dia untuk memuaskan Dasom selama mereka tidak bertemu.

Setelah 5 menit, Gongchan melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah Dasom sudah dipenuhi airmata. Gongchan menghapus air mata Dasom.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti aku tidak tenang di California. Kau harus jaga baik2 dirimu selama aku tidak ada. Jangan sering menangis. Saranghae." Ucap Gonchan lalu memeluk Dasom terakhir kali.

Dasom membalas pelukan itu sambil tetap menangis walaupun pelan tapi dalam hatinya dia menangis sangat keras. Gongchan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Dasom mengangguk pelan.

Gongchan pun pergi menuju ruang keberangkatan. Dasom kemudian berbalik dan segera lari keluar bandara.

Dia menangis lagi menangis sekeras mungkin.

-Flashback end-

_Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,  
>My heart hurts because of you and it keeps hurting<br>On days that I miss you, days like these, because I'm missing you  
>My tears are falling again<em>

-Dasom POV's-

Teringat dia lagi. Kapan dia kembali? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan menemuiku? Sudah 3tahun sejak kepergianmu ke California Gongchan… Menghubungi-ku satu kali pun kau tidak ada. Kau melupakanku atau sudah memiliki yeoja chingu disana?

"Ya! Dasom.. Kau ini kenapa? Melamun terus ku lihat dari tadi.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Jieun teman sebangku-ku.

Aku tersentak kaget. "Mianhae Jieun-ah, aku hari ini kurang enak badan. Aku ingin pulang cepat." Jieun memegang jidatku. "Kau tidak sakit. Kau memikirkan teman SMA-mu itu kah?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tak disangka, air mataku ikut keluar. Jieun memegang tanganku erat. Aku menoleh padanya. Jieun seperti hendak berbicara.

"Kalau kau masih menyayanginya.. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau mencoba untuk menghubunginya? Siapa tau dia sedang di sibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya." Aku menunduk.

"Jieun.. aku sudah menunggunya selama 3 tahun. Dan aku masih ingat janjinya untuk sering pulang menemuiku, tapi mana? Aku tidak tau entah dia lupa atau semacamnya sehingga dia tidak datang2 juga menemuiku. Aku ingin menyusulnya. Tapi kau tahu, umma masih belum mengijinkanku, aku benar2 pusing Jieun.." aku menangis pelan.

"Kau tunggulah dia sebentar lagi. Aku tau dia akan pulang. Aku berjanji." Jieun segera memelukku, aku membalas pelukannya. "Jeongmal gomawo jieun-ah." Jieun mengangguk dan menepuk2 badanku pelan.

-Dasom POV's End-

_I'm choking on the words, even swallowing it, the words "I love you"  
>Launching into the wind, flying far far away, I'm missing those words you said<br>The words that couldn't be communicated to you, becomes a long sigh and flows through my heart_

-Gongchan POV's-

Berjalan2 di taman memang menyejukkan apalagi jika ditemani seorang pacar. California mungkin memang banyak kota2 daripada Seoul. Sejenak aku merindukanmu, Dasom. Tapi aku menemukan taman indah ini. Dan taman ini memiliki bunga Melati yang indah yang sangat kau sukai. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menghubungimu untuk 3tahun ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sekarang kelasku banyak mendapat tugas dan aku benar2 sibuk sekarang. Aku duduk dibangku taman ini sendirian tanpa Dasom yang dulu selalu mau menemaniku berjalan2 di taman. Aku merindukan suasana di Seoul bersamamu..Dasom

-Flashback-

Dasom memetik bunga melati cantik dan dia taruh di kedua telinganya. _Apakah aku cantik Gongchan? batinnya_. Sementara Gongchan sedang sibuk meng-abadikan foto2 di taman ini.

"Chanie… Coba kau lihat ini.. Aku menemukan bunga melati yang sangat cantik kau harus mengabadikan foto ini."

Gongchan berbalik dan menuju Dasom. "Apa ini? Kau seperti anak kecil saja suka bunga!"Gongchan mengejek Dasom.

Mata Dasom membulat "Ya! Enak saja kau bilang seperti anak kecil. Kau saja mempunyai julukan di sekolah 'Flower boy Gongchan' masa kau tidak suka bunga? Foto aku!" Dasom memohon pada Gongchan. Mungkin awalnya Gongchan tidak mau, tapi setelah dipaksa , Gongchan akhirnya mau.

"Hanya 2x saja yaa.. Kalau banyak2 nanti memorinya tidak cukup. Aku masih mau mengambil foto2 yang lain." Dasom mengangguk dan bergaya 2x *gausah dijelasin gayanya kaya gimana ga alay kok*.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik kan? Kau juga harusnya berfoto dengan bunga ini!"Dasom melihat fotonya di kamera Gongchan. Gongchan terbelalak "Tidak mau!" Gongchan pun berjalan meninggalkan Dasom.

Dasom mengikuti "Waeyo? Kau tampan kok. Hasil foto2mu akan lebih bagus kalau ada fotomu diselipkan di kamera itu." Gongchan duduk di bangku taman, Dasom mengikuti.

"Aku tidak suka berfoto. Hanya suka memoto. Oh ya, tentang ucapan tampanmu padaku tadi. Jujur saja aku memang tampan." Ucap Gongchan pede. Dasom terkikik.

"Kau kalau sudah dipuji begini deh jadinya. Gara2 kepribadianmu inilah aku jadi mencintaimu." Ucap Dasom blak2an, dia memang sadar kalau sudah berbicara seperti itu.

Gongchan terdiam dan menoleh pada Dasom. "Bisa kau ulang? Pendengaranku sedang tidak baik hari ini." Dasom menghadap pada Gongchan. "Saranghaeyo Gongchan." Ucap Dasom tersenyum lalu dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan2 di taman.

Gongchan terdiam. "Kau mau lama2 disitu? Bukankah katanya masih banyak foto yang belum diambil? Ayo!" Dasom sedikit berteriak. Gongchan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. _Gomawo untuk semuanya_ batin Gongchan.

-Flashback end-

Aku menangis mengingat kenangan2ku bersama Dasom. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, bermain denganmu, makan es krim bersamamu, pergi ketaman denganmu. Aku ingin melakukan semuanya lagi denganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu disisimu menemanimu kapanpun. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi. Tuhan, bawa aku ke Seoul kembali.

-Gongchan POV's end-

_Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,  
>My heart hurts because of you and keeps hurting<br>On days that I miss you, days like these, because I'm missing you  
>My tears are falling again<em>

Sementara Dasom, masih melamun dan menangis merindukan Gongchan. Sekarang Dasom sudah berada di taman tempat dia dan Gongchan pertama kali bertemu. Taman itu sudah menjadi tempat dimana kalau mereka libur, mereka akan berkunjung kesana untuk bermain. Dasom tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya perlahan. "Ini adalah tempat kita bermain bersama chanie.. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku ingat semua itu. 7tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah kau mengingat itu semua juga? Aku berharap! Sangat berharap! Kau segera hadir dan bermain bersamaku lagi disini. Sungguh andai waktu bisa diputar, aku ingin kembali pada masa 7tahun lalu.

-Flashback-

Aku berjalan2 sendiri di taman. Hari ini Hyorin unnie sibuk sehingga memerhatikan aku pun tidak ada. Kakak yang sok sibuk.

Sanking seriusnya berjalan aku menabrak tubuh seorang laki2. Badannya tinggi mungkin sekitar 165-an, wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya seorang photographer, ku lihat dari tadi dia tetap meluruskan pandangan pada kameranya. Dia menoleh padaku "Kau… punya mata atau tidak sih?" dia menunjuk mataku.

Aku mundur selangkah "Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan bahwa kau punya mata juga tidak? Huh.." Dasom cemberut.

"Kau! Coba jangan sembarangan ngomong. Aku ini kan sedang berlatih untuk memotret. Kau tau, kalau tidak hobiku ini. Appa mungkin tidak akan membelikan aku kamera ini. Kalau sampai hasil fotonya hancur aku benar2 akan menghukummu pendek!" ejek Gongchan padaku. _Apa? Pendek? Dia benar2 beraninya mengatakan hal itu padaku mentang2 dia tinggi. Dasar sombong. _Batinku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum "Ya, aku minta maaf. Aku pikir kau tadi adalah seorang photographer, tidak tahunya kau baru bercita2, semoga terkabul ya.. Soal aku menabrakmu, aku minta maaf ya, aku benar2 sedang melamun dan sedang kacau tadi,, aku pergi." Dasom meninggalkan Gongchan.

Gongchan berbalik "Maukah kau jika kita berteman? Sepertinya kita seumur. Aku Gongchan. Dan namamu?" Tanyanya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan mendekatinya. "Panggil saja aku Dasom. Lagian masa lelaki sepertimu tidak ada teman? Ayo duduk."

Aku mengajak Gongchan mengobrol dan duduk. Sepertinya dia enjoy saja ketika aku mengajaknya mengobrol. "Bukannya tidak punya teman. Mereka itu jarang sekali mau menemaniku disaat2 seperti ini. Mereka sering beralasan sibuk padahal sedang jalan2 atau semacamnya. Aku membenci mereka sebenarnya tapi kalau tidak ada mereka aku benar2 lebih dari kesepian di sekolah." Gongchan curhat padaku. Aku mengangguk "Aku mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu. Mungkin saja mereka tidak cocok denganmu. Kau harus menyesuaikan dengan keadaan mereka, dan mereka juga pasti akan menyesuaikan hal itu padamu." Gonghan hanya menunduk.

"Dan kau.. kenapa hanya berjalan sendiri disini? Apakah sama juga denganku?" tanyanya. Aku terkikik. "Eonnieku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganku. Jadi aku hanya bermain sendiri kesini. Eonnieku sekarang sok sibuk. Akupun tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Dan dia juga sepertinya sudah melupakan taman ini semenjak diijinkan Ayah untuk sekolah di luar negri." Aku menunduk sedih. Aku benar2 ingin Hyorin eonnie punya waktu untukku lagi.

Gongchan kaget. "Kau punya kakak? Aku pikir kau itu anak tunggal haha. Aku juga punya kakak. Tapi kakaku sudah dipisah denganku sejak aku umur 10tahun, ya jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia kakak yang baik dan sangat sayang padaku. Sekarang jarang menghubungi karena sama2 sibuk."

Sekarang gantian aku yang terbelalak, ternyata dia punya kakak. "Kakakmu perempuan?" tanyaku. Gongchan mengangguk. "Seochan noona.. kalau kakakmu?" "Hyorin unnie. Berapa tahun perbedaan kalian? Apakah jauh?" Gongchan tertawa kecil dan membentuk 4 jari di tangannya. Aku terkejut. "Omoo. 4tahun? Kakakmu pasti cantik. Aku hanya berbeda 2tahun dengan kakakku." Gongchan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti dekat dengan kakakmu. Noonaku sekarang sudah pergi, dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Noona yang jahat tapi selalu membawa oleh2 jika kembali ke Seoul hehe." Gongchan terkikik. "Eh sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut nanti umma memarahiku. Kalau kau mau bercerita denganku, tunggulah disini setiap hari aku akan datang untuk pameran." Gongchan pergi meninggalkanku dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bertemu lagi…disini." Kataku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah bersiap2 untuk melihat pameran foto Gongchan di taman kemarin. Semoga dia tidak lupa. *sesampainya di taman* Wah ternyata pameran ini sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Gongchan ternyata memang sangat terkenal dengan foto2nya itu. Ngomong2 aku juga mau dong bisa sepertinya, hehe.

Nah itu Gongchan! Ternyata dia sedang sibuk di wawancari. Baiklah aku akan menunggunya dengan melihat hasil jepretannya kemarin.

Saat aku asik berjalan2, dengan keadaan sadar atau tidak, aku melihat hasil foto Gongchan yaitu dengan ciri2 sepertiku. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke dekat foto itu. Astaga! Itu benar2 aku! Ternyata Gongchan diam2 menhanyutkan(?) dia memotretku. Oh yeah! Benar2 jahat sekali dia.

"HEHEHE" aku mendengar suara seseorang tertawa. Aku berbalik ternyata Gongchan. "Kau memotretku kan semalam? Benar2 kau.. pantas pada saat aku berbicara padamu saat aku menabrakmu ternyata kau memotretku.." Gongchan hanya terkikik.

"Dasom, maaf aku tidak bisa lama2 disini. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus pergi ke dokter untuk urusan. Aku pergi dulu sampai nanti." Gongchan berlari meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam. Pergi ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa?

-Flashback end-

_The you that's always been appearing right in front of me, is filling my heart, overflowing it  
>Becomes tears of heartache, yearning tears, you keep living in my heart like that<em>

INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, SEOUL. Hmm, Gongchan akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Seoul. Kota dimana dia dilahirkan. Kota dimana dia memulai segalanya dengan Dasom. Gongchan ke Seoul tidak hanya sendiri. Appa, umma, dan noonanya Seochan setia menemaninya agar Gongchan tidak tersesat di Seoul. Gongchan tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan…siapa lagi kalau bukan Dasom?

"Kau yakin masih ingat jalan rumah Dasom? Noona sudah lupa. Sungguh seoul kenapa membingungkan seperti ini?" ucap Seochan sedikit mengeluh.

Mereka melalui gang dimana rumah Dasom yang membuat banyak kenangan bagi Gongchan. Gongchan benar2 masih ingat semuanya! Bahkan kalau disuruh mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Dasom dahulu dia akan tetap ingat.

Gongchan berhenti dirumah bercat warna merah muda. Nomer 2 blok D. Semua keluarga Gongchan juga ikut berhenti dan tersenyum. "Kau benar2 ingat anakku." Ucap Appa Gongchan diikuti anggukan umma-nya serta noonanya.

Tepat sebelum Gongchan mengetuk pintu. Tiba2 sudah ada gadis berambut pendek membuka pintu entah menyadari kedatangan Gongchan atau tidak. Gadis itu terpaku menatap Gongchan dan menitikkan airmatanya. Gadis itu… Dasom.

Gongchan menuju tempat dimana Dasom berdiri, Gongchan tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Dasom. "Maafkan aku.. Apakah kau sehat?" Gongchan melepaskan pelukannya.

Apakah itu benar2 kau, Gongchan Shik? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?

-Dasom POV's-

Aku benar2 tak menyangka Gongchan sudah pulang. Dia tidak melupakanku bukan jika dia ingat alamat rumahku? Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ne ini aku Gongchan, Dasom bangunlah dari mimpimu. Dan itu Seochan noona, dan juga umma-appa." Gongchan mengaggetkanku. Keluarganya tersenyum dan menyusul Gongchan.

"Annyeonghaseo. Seochan imnida. Kami berharap bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu. Bolehkah?". Aku mengangguk dan segera mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Aku bahagia. Dan aku benar2 merasa disurga hari ini.

Keluargaku menyambut keluarga Gongchan dengan sangat baik. Aku senang appa umma mengijinkan Gongchan menginap disini. Keluargaku dan keluarga Gongchan sangat cepat mengakrabkan diri. Hyorin dan Seochan unnie cepat akrab walaupun ada perbedaan umur.

Aku benar2 beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Gongchan. Kau menepati janjimu. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh..

-POV's End-

_Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,  
>Because I love you, because these tears are tears of love<br>Even if you were by my side and couldn't say those words,  
>I really love you<em>

Dasom mengajak Gongchan berjalan2 sepanjang hari. Gongchan senang begitu juga Dasom. Mereka mengunjungi tempat2 dimana mereka selalu bersama.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku capek." Ucap Gongchan agak dingin pada Dasom. Dasom merasa aneh pada sikap Gongchan sekarang padahal tadi baik2 saja. Tapi Dasom merasa kalau Gongchan sudah lelah dengan jalan2nya.

Tapi tahukah kalau ternyata saat dijalan Gongchan merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Dia merasa jantungnya sudah tidak normal lagi. Makanya dia ingin segera mengakhiri perjalanan agar Dasom tidak khawatir padanya.

Tiba2 ditengah jalan Gongchan merasa dadanya menjadi tambah sesak, dia tidak bisa bernafas. Gongchan menyadari dia terjatuh ke jalanan. Dia merasa kepalanya pusing dan mendadak semua menjadi gelap setika.

Semua orang menunggu Gongchan diruang tunggu. Dasom menangis. Dia sudah tau semuanya dan baru saja diberi tau oleh Seochan setelah Gongchan harus di operasi. "Unnie… kenapa Gongchan tidak pernah bicara padaku?"katanya. Seochan tersenyum. "Saat itu penyakitnya sudah sembuh. Dan kami tidak tau mengapa penyakitnya kambuh lagi." Seochan membelai rambut Dasom.

Dokter keluar. "Gongchan sudah pergi. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Keluarga dimohon tabah." Dokter meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang menangis terutama Dasom. Dia baru 2hari bertemu Gongchan sudah ditinggalkan Gongchan dia benar2 tidak menyangka, Gongchan meninggalkannya secepat itu.

Hari pemakaman Gongchan dilaksanakan di Seoul. Dasom memang menangis tapi sekemudian dia menyadari kalau Gongchan sudah tenang disana. Dia sudah tidak sakit lagi. Dasom percaya Gongchan melihat semuanya, maka dari itu Dasom berhenti menangis.

Dasom tersenyum dan berbicara di depan makam Gongchan. **Aku tau kau disana melihatku dan tersenyum. Kau selalu berbohong tapi kau melakukan itu untukku. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Gomawo Gongchan aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, selamanya.**

-THE END-


End file.
